1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid joint for joining two tubes through which a fluid flows, and more particularly to a fluid joint which is appropriate for joining tubes through which a gas, such as air, flows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of fluid joints have been proposed and put into practical use in the field wherein connection of two fluid conveying tubes is required. However, as will be described hereinafter, some of them are of a one piece type wherein a male member is force fitted into the end of a tube. This arrangement, while being simple, induces the problem that, once assembled, relative rotation of one tube with respect to the other is difficult due to the nature of the force fit and thus renders the removal of twists which remain in the tubes after assembly, rather difficult.